


Chain of Command

by JackiLeigh



Category: NCIS
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 22:17:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14578827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackiLeigh/pseuds/JackiLeigh
Summary: Ellie teaches Tim a lesson.





	Chain of Command

Chain Of Command

 

AN: A recent episode of NCIS had me irritated and confused, Tony and Tim were fighting over who was going to take the lead. Gibbs was not there, I forget why. 

Hello People!...Protocol!...Chain Of Command!  
These ring a bell?

This is how I handled it! I hope you enjoy!

 

Bishop watched Tim and Tony as they argued. She was confused, and she voiced her concern. “I realize I’m new here. But what is all the arguing about?”

“Haven’t you been paying attention?” Tim asked. “We’re trying to decide who is going to take the lead.”

“Yes, I have been paying attention, Tim.” Bishop replied. “And I understand protocol and the chain of command and all that. And it means, at least in my eyes, that Tony takes the lead.” She paused. “Am I wrong?”

“Well, Ellie I’ve been here….” Tim started.

“The Senior Field Agent takes the lead when the Team Leader is not here. Correct?”

Tony nodded.

Bishop looked at Tim. She asked him a question, already knowing the answer. “Are you a SFA, also?”

Tim shook his head.

Bishop looked from Tim to Tony and back again. She was getting a headache. “Look, whatever guys. I need junk food.” She said as she left the bullpen to find a vending machine.

Ellie knew something else was going on. Tim had given her a look that she had not understood. She had heard demeaning remarks against Tony from time to time. But, she had thought that Tim had said them in jest. Now, she wasn’t so sure.”

Tim left the bullpen moments later, on the pretense of going to the restroom. He found Bishop at the nearest vending machine.

“You’re very lucky, Bishop. You got the mature version.” Tim said. “I’ve had to deal with the immature version for years.”

Bishop was still confused, but she did not speak.

“I mean Tony epitomized the frat boy, immature, joking all the time. As a federal agent…how could anybody take him seriously? And still, he still jokes. He’s….” Tim stated.

“Well, apparently he did well. Gibbs is satisfied with him, and as no-nonsense as he is…. Maybe Gibbs needs somebody to counterbalance him. Maybe he needs somebody to act as a release for the horrors and the tensions of this job, Tim. Maybe Tony has the personality Gibbs would like to have.” Bishop paused. “Do you trust Gibbs?”

Tim nodded immediately.

“Do you trust his judgment?”

Tim again nodded immediately.

“Then why can’t you trust the people he trusts to do their jobs?” Bishop asked.

Bishop studied Tim for just a second.

“I don’t do this, Tim.” Bishop stated. “I don’t make blanket assumptions about people. I get to know the person. I ask questions. I observe. I don’t let preconceived notions cloud my judgment. And I don’t talk about people behind their backs. If you want to continue this conversation with me…we will continue...but in the bullpen, where Tony can hear us.”

Tim had not expected her reaction, and he didn’t know what to say. He just followed Bishop back to the bullpen.

Tony looked up when his teammates returned.

“…problems?” Tony asked.

“We’ve reached an understanding.” Bishop replied.

 

The End


End file.
